Enigma
by Lucki Seven77
Summary: NOt very good at this, but I'll try my best! Serena is an ancient vampire and is involved with Dracula, while Darien is a 'hunter' who is half human and half vampire. Chekc it out! Hope you like it! RR
1. Prolouge

Yay!! Fanficy time!! NO, I don't own SM or anything to do with it....  
  
Too bad, neh? Hope you enjoy.  
  
Enigma  
Prologue   
  


The sun fell softly to the wills of the night that consumed all the   
  
light happiness that appeared in its cherishing glow. Dark shadows   
  
lurked on the walls of alley ways and forbidden mortal streets.   
  
Something had risen out of its slumber to taste the sweet taste of   
  
life again. Something very bad. Although the night seemed very young,  
  
it was very old, very old indeed for some specific persons that almost   
  
too casually roamed the cobble stoned streets of the little town in   
  
Germany. Dusk had just died and the dark night seemed perilous in the   
  
eyes of the cautious.  
  


A small dusty little place on the other side of the world...  
  


With a lazy yawn he got up from his soft king sized bed, one of which   
  
he had no one to share with. Dragging his sock covered feet over his   
  
hard wood floors he managed to haul himself into his nook of a kitchen   
  
to find something, anything really to eat. Opening his refrigerator he  
  
could have sworn he saw a fly swarm out of the bone dry food source.   
  
The young man just sighed and turned to go back to sleep when he   
  
suddenly froze, his back straightened and his midnight blue eyes   
  
sharpened.  
  
"So you're back again, are you?" With a smirk that compared to no   
  
other, the young man was suddenly very much awake and ready for the   
  
action sure to come.   
  


Heh....So much for a FABULOUS prologue....Sorry it's so short!   
  
Anywho, I have great plans for this lil guy. I'll get a brand new   
  
chappie out real soon!(and yes, it'll be longer) Review please,   
  
anything's welcome!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope, I DO NOT own the characters related to the awesome manga/show, Sailor Moon. Ok?? Soooo, get your lawyers away from me....I'm allergic to them...achoo!  
  
AND SO, THE STORY BEGINS  
  
His tired hand swept through his glossy tangled black hair. Suddenly his spirits weren't so lifted as they were before. The realization of what actually happened dawned on him. It was just what he needed; another damned vampire come back into the 'world of the living' to reek havoc upon a 'new world' that excited them. To many times he forced useless vampires crawl back to their hiding and into their nonexistent 'sleep' until the next time the world changed to enchant their wonder; for to kill a vampire is something only a god can accomplish.  
  
True vampires have only one weakness, and that is the sun, for they were created in the darkness, they were the imperfect 'human' made before Adam and Eve. The only way to really become a true vampire is to be born between two real vampires or be created by whatever god there is out there; both of which are highly improbable. Yes, of course there are half breeds; those were created by vampires, like him. Instead of having knife-like K-9 teeth that can pierce man for their life force, they have K-9s that can only be used to tear at the surface of human flesh. They are also able to go out in the sun for a short period and live on food of humans, without the taste of blood for at least a month.  
  
Clearing his mind of the racing thoughts that swarmed his tired mind, he turned on his dusty old computer in search of any new information of the vampire he was now searching for. Which vampire it was, he had no idea; all he knew was that it was powerful, very powerful.  
  
GRAVEYARD IN GERMANY  
  
It was calling. Once again with its peaceful quietness that drove itself to settle in the soul that strived to live in our dead bodies. It was always lurking beneath the surface, always begging and pleading to come to our consciousness that it was ready to be remembered. Finally it was time for it to become unbearable and the need to feel alive again was agonizing.  
My body rose almost unwillingly as I took in the first new breath to my age old lungs. Being immortal and a vampire, oxygen doesn't really help to stay going rather, to make us less suspicious to all the weary and cautious mortals. The sweet air flew through my stiff lungs and I could practically taste the change the world went through.  
  
With a shift of my freshly awakened body I found myself freed of my sarcophagus. In the majestic night that I had risen to the crunching of the fallen leaves beneath my feet and the rustle of the wind through the grass it was all amazing, everything.  
  
I turned in the solitude that the night seemed to embrace me in. With a simple smile I barely whispered, "So, my love, shall we see what's in store for tonight?"  
  
Standing a foot and a half above my average height stood my precious love with his dark waved locks dropping to his chin and his deep green eyes that seemed to glow with warmth and happiness he answered, "Of course, darling." With his careless smile gracing his mystical features we were off into the dead of night.  
  
DUSTY LITTLE APARTMENT  
  
"Damn it!" Our young hero cried out to his smoke filled apartment. Smashing another cigarette butt into the crystal ash tray he reluctantly picked up the phone. Once again he was drove to seek help in what he believed he could do on his own.  
After many annoyingly shrill rings a peppy voice was head on the other line, "Hiya! You've reached my voice mail! Sorry I wasn't able to answer your call but leave a message and I'll get back to ya!" The message machine then made a piercing beep and waited for a voice to speak. Cursing yet again at having to talk to an inanimate object he begrudgingly spoke to the machine. "Hi Mina, it's me, Darien. Start working and stop playing around. We've got a big one on our hands this time." With that, he hung up his phone and proceeded to dial yet another number. This time, however he was lucky and a quiet voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah…Hi Ami, it's me, Darien." He answered the hesitant question.  
  
"Oh, hi Darien, we have another one up and running?" The girl on the other end asked.  
  
"Yup, and it's a biggy too. Try calling Mina for me too." He told her.  
  
"Okay, I'm on it boss." She said, always determined to do her duty.  
  
"I'm gonna go scout around for news down town, call me the second you find out information about this new vampire. Until then," he told her and hung up the phone.In a flash his black trench coat was on him and he was heading to the door.  
  
ALLYWAY IN GERMANY  
  
"Nein, nein! Hilfe!" The poor victim screamed to the desolate night sky. The thing keeping pressed on the damp cold wall gave her prey a sweet smile and pressed her chilling lips to his to silence his unheard cries. Her kiss seemed to somewhat stun him and thus keep him quiet. The golden haired goddess then sunk her mutant K-9 teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. The poor man's whole body went rigid as the creature sucked his life away, literally.  
The woman reluctantly pulled away from the man's neck and soon his irregular breathing stopped in one exhale. Dropping the limp figure to the floor, she smashed his skull to pieces in one stomp of her booted foot. She knew from years of practice to 'appreciate' her prey. Throughout her body came the same tingle that happened every time before the sun saved the world from the unholy truths of the night. Exhaling the breath held in her chest she slowly made her way back to the graveyard.  
  
As she entered the gates of the dead she saw the sun slowly make its way to warm the surface of the earth. 'Dawn,' she thought, 'how long has it been since I've felt this burning on my skin?' Her lips pulled to a small smile as she felt the twinge of pain as the suns rays caressed her white skin. In a flash she was back in the cool dank darkness in which she slept until the next night.  
  
DOWN TOWN VAMPIRE HANGOUT  
  
A lone figure draped in a black trench coat sat eavesdropping with a vacant look in his eyes. Once again the vampire pub he sat in was filled with talk of prophesies come true and of the dead ruling over the living. Then, he felt it, that strange feeling that he was utterly powerless, useless, and of no importance whatsoever. The figure was gone in a glance, searching with all his might to find it, straining his senses to their utmost use.  
  
"It's no use, you know." A silky smooth voice dared to speak out in the night. It was the only voice this man heard above the roar of mortal buzz.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked to the man's random statement, it was almost as if this man know what he strived to find.  
  
"She won't have you find her, she'll come to you. Now, go home like a good half-ling and don't be bothered by her presence anymore. Got it, hunter?" With that, the new voice and man had gone, and all that was left was a lone figure standing in the morning light of dawn.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE TO READER  
  
Nein: No  
  
Hilfe: Help  
  
Ok, so, that was a little longer than my last chapter. SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I'm such a loser. Yes, I know. Next chapter will be out sooner. I promise!! Thanks a bunch for reading!! I'm sorry I have to have those things that says where that certain part of the story is taking palce, I have no other way of doing it. If someone has an idea of what else I could do PLEASE tell me! Thanks! PLEASE review. Constructive criticism (flames…) is ok….cuz then I know how to make it better! Until next time!! . 


End file.
